<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Liar by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008968">Bad Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderella Elements, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Introspection, Party, Questions, Slow Dancing, Suspense, secret keeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun-Hi wonders what it was that made Jumin fall in love with her in the first place. </p><p>Work from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Cinderella made it look easy. It wasn’t easy to adjust to life in Jumin’s world. She wore her heart on her sleeve and bore her soul to the world and everyone around her if they dared to give her a chance. She was a small-town girl that was still getting used to being in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never thought that she would find herself in a relationship with someone that was far more accustomed to a world unlike her own. She had always thought that she would settle down and live a quiet life. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t have a quiet, cozy life with Jumin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did it with a smile, and it was wonderfully perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lived in a quiet corner of the penthouse most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would do her job, and take care of any cleaning and mending that the staff didn’t take care of. Jumin understood that she liked to take care of things herself and that having people do for her when she was capable of taking care of things was a real-world adjustment, so he cut back some of the staff’s tasks to help her feel at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She welcomed that change, pulling him into the chores and showing him that they could share them now and again as time spent together. She enjoyed that very much, just as much as she enjoyed their warm evenings by the fire, Elizabeth curled up on her lap as Jumin read aloud passages from what he was reading at the moment to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part though, learning to live with a wealthy man hadn’t brought that much change to her life as she thought it might. Jumin was pretty modest, even if he was born and raised in the lap of luxury in his hands. The only thing that took getting used to was her involvement with the company and with eyes on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun-Hi had never had so many people watching her before, never had people judging her from behind and questioning every single choice she made as if it was something that mattered more than it did. She never thought that talking to the wrong person or holding the wrong glass would be enough to cause stares or whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was, apparently, to some people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never down on herself, nor was she bothered by that. Sun-Hi was herself, and she knew who she was. She loved her family, she loved where she came from, and she knew who she and how she was. She never bowed her head and let the words get to her in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone thought that she was bothered, that was more of their assumptions of her and her choices in life without knowing her. Compared to where she came from originally, though, this was a new change to adapt to as things happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything and everyone bounced to an entirely different tune. It didn’t mean that she was lost but there were just so many factors that she hadn’t ever considered would be something that she would have to learn how to deal with the more she became involved with Jumin’s life, and as she became Mrs. Han. </span>
  <span>He had been the number one bachelor in the country before she had gotten involved with him, and plenty of people were surprised that the minute they heard that he was in a relationship with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes and ears were on the mystery woman that had managed to land a space in his life after he had spent so many years of his life shrugging off questions about his personal life or if he had a partner at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even more, people couldn’t believe that it was someone like Sun-Hi, a down to earth country girl that knew nothing of glitz and glamor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Jumin reassured her time and time again that he loved her because she believed in him so truly and earnestly. He loved her because she was who she was. It wasn’t about status to him, it was about who she was as a person and what she had done for him when he had been all too in a deep state of unease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her faith in him and her reassurance that allowed him to accept much of his troubles and move on from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided that he wouldn’t allow someone to step on him and try to use him for their gain, he would not be bullied into something that his father had allowed himself to be pinned into. Thanks to Sun-Hi, he had protected the livelihood of the company and as he would later come to realize—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had shown him that he could learn to love someone wholly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In theory, Sun-Hi understood this about her husband, and she knew that he loved her dearly, as dearly as anyone could love their wife. Yet, there were moments where she wondered what it truly was about her that he had loved in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the defining factor for him back then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing when he said that it was her kindness and her passion, but that was often what people would say that they loved about her when they spoke about Sun-Hi’s good traits of love and humility. Her dedication to everyone in the room that needed someone to look out for them because nobody else would turn their head and look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could a man who had everything he could ever want to look at a simple girl like Sun-Hi and think that he would want to spend the rest of his life with her? What was that little thing that was it that made him look at her with those fond eyes of his? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she may have had a few ideas on the subject but he had never said if there had been that one magical factor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to ask him outright, though, because it likely would mean that his answer may not be as genuine as she wanted it to be. Sun-Hi wanted to see if he would say it without her in the room or say it when she was nearby close enough to hear those sweet words from his lips as she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that was when she decided that she could hatch a plan to get him to talk about it, without him knowing or being any the wiser to her plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Jumin didn’t tell her that he loved her every single day from morning to evening, but Sun-Hi craved to know the original factor and her face was much too warm to ever dare ask him outright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Sun-Hi had taken the helm of the RFA, she spent a good portion of her time focusing on rebuilding the foundation of the organization with the help of everyone else. It was her personal duty to make sure that they were helping people in need. When it had been Rika, she had taken care of the money and delivered it herself, not bothering anyone about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been as though it were a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Sun-Hi didn’t operate that way at all, she would tell them upfront who she was thinking of when it came to donations and who they would be helping for the party that year. Things were to the point where they coordinated two parties a year now, one party during the springtime and one party during the wintertime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year they were going with one of Jumin’s picks, it was animal-focused, of course. She did expect no less from him. Operations were underway for the party and Sun-Hi was busy with all of the little details that needed to be attended to as the party coordinator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the decor to the food, from the invitations to the guest list, and from the biggest details to the smallest details to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She figured it would be the best and perfect opportunity to get him to chat with one of the others while she was in earshot. By the time the party rolled around, she had gotten a few of the others in on it to give her a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They, of course, said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that much of a stretch to get everyone involved on the quest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone liked to pick at Jumin whenever they the chance to do it. Sun-Hi could tell that Zen was itching to see for himself what the answer was too, as well as Seven wanting to know for the sake of teasing him a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung and Jaehee were a lot more mindful of her requests, and Jihyun had told her that she should just ask him outright.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She agreed that she would do that eventually if she had no choice but to bite her tongue and ask him herself. For now, Sun-Hi was going to be a little stubborn just the sake of being stubborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the rare instances where she would stick her foot on the ground and say that. So, as she welcomed guests to the party, she watched very carefully as the plan began to move forward as planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung spoke with him while they were greeting guests, and reported back to Sun-Hi with his failure. Turns out, Yoosung tried to wiggle the truth out of him by asking for some dating advice, trying to ask how he wooed Sun-Hi, and Jumin gave him actual advice instead of telling him the tidbits she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehee went after that, inquiring how things were with Sun-Hi, and if this particular party held similar memories to the first one they had with Sun-Hi. Again, when Jaehee found Sun-Hi, she informed him that Jumin was rather methodical, discussing design details and guests rather than Sun-Hi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven, bless his soul, he went in with the idea that he could sneak the truth out of him by doing the old “if I say the opposite of what you want and then repeat what you say, you’ll say what I’ve been wanting you to say in the first place”. Except, he started chatting about Elizabeth instead and got derailed before Jumin even humored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen went for a much more direct approach but that didn’t exactly work out, either, Sun-Hi heard from her spot chatting with quests nearby, as her friend asked her husband to say outright what it was that he felt made Sun-Hi the person that he wanted to love and cherish from day one. Jumin saw right through this last attempt, and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, well, why don’t you let Sun-Hi know that if she wishes to hear much I adore her, she can always just ask me herself, isn’t that right, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart fluttered in her chest. Oh, so he figured it out, did he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, he figured it out, Sun-Hi,” Zen said, as she whipped her head around to face both of the men as her dress flowed around her body. “Sorry about that, Mr. Trustfund over here must have gotten the hint from Seven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Sun-Hi reassured him. Jumin offered her his hand and she gladly took it, though her cheeks were a bit pink from having been caught in the act. “I figured that he would figure it out sooner or later, Jihyun was right about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, she found herself tangled on the dancefloor in his arms, gazing up into those dark eyes of his. She should have known that it wouldn’t have taken him very long to discern why he was the topic at the party rather than something else. His hand rested against her hip as he couldn’t help but inquire, “So, what exactly did you request of the others?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun-Hi never took her eyes off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know what it was that made you fall in love with me,” she said. “And, I mean that initial moment where you knew, Jumin. You’ve always said to me that you love my kindness and my dedication but… what was it that really made you love me? Like, when did you know you felt this way about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin paused at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected that specifically, seemingly, but he seemed prepared for the question. Sun-Hi waited for his answer as he maneuvered her around the dance floor. It did remind her of the time they spent together at the first party after everything had been taken care of, he asked for her hand and the next thing she knew, she was entranced in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Cinderella had been with her prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to be honest with you, darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jumin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “I do believe it started well before we met face to face. I was charmed by how passionate you were in the chatroom. You told me your opinion without flinching about something dear to your heart. No one had ever told me something so straightforward before, many people mince their words around me. You aren’t rude in your approach, yet, you stand strong when you have something you believe in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun-Hi’s breath hitched in her throat as Jumin dipped her back in the dance, his eyes trained her eyes as if nobody in the world existed sans the two of them at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, that was when my interest peaked. I started paying more and more attention to how you held yourself in conversation and how you expressed yourself. Before I knew it, I was drawn to the sound of your voice late at night when I was accustomed to silence. So, to say what it was that had me interested from the start, my darling, is your voice. Whether it be in written form or aloud, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your voice that draws me to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumin…” Sun-hi managed as if the answer to her question hadn’t been what she expected. It was as simple as that? This entire time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That twinkle in his eyes lingered as he pulled her back into his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly like that,” he purred. Jumin was pleased by that look in her eyes. “It’s as simple as you saying my name that makes you fall in love with you all over again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>